Even wizards have a heart
by Nina-osp
Summary: Wizard Cronus sees a kitty all alone in the rain and decides to give him a hand.


So I wrote a fluffy CronKri thingy!~

Based on this one post ( 4thesakeofcriticism. tumblr post/69583437909/jumpybutterscotch-i-remember-reading-about-how) I saw on the tag a few months ago. I think the OP deleted their blog or something...? Oh well, too bad.

Fluffy CronKri's ahoy!~

* * *

It was raining really hard lately, and Cronus doesn't like this at all.

Even though he loved the water in any form, and was specially fond of jumping into puddles, rain isn't the favorite thing for any wizard-in-training that has to fetch materials for his master! Specially consider Master Eridan wasn't exactly the most patient one when it comes to waiting for his pupil to come back with his supplies. Nor was he very merciful! Fortunately, the older wizard was considerate enough to hand Cronus an umbrella, though with a 'Don't you dare take longer than two hours' to go with it.

But Cronus was fast to fulfill his tasks, even though not being able to run on the wet ground slowed him down. He had already gotten almost everything he needed! The only thing missing were a few herbs, but they had to be fresh, and fortunately they grew right next to Master Eridan's place, so he could get it last!

And right in time, too; the rain was starting to get thicker. To avoid getting the supplies wet, the boy hid them under his cloak, leaving only his arm out enough to hold the umbrella above his head. He was almost getting there when he heard something.

A... Meowing sound?

He stopped walking, frowning and looking around him for the source of the noise. Right as he was about to shrug it off and keep on his way, he saw it; a black cat. Not just any black cat, though; a small one, probably still very young, and with the biggest, shiniest and prettiest red eyes Cronus had ever seen. The poor thing was stuck in the rain, trying desperately to find shelter beneath a window's marquise that was way too small even for it.

Cronus bit his lower lip. He really shouldn't do anything about it; it wasn't his cat! Plus, he had to get back before Master Eridan got even madder at him. But...

The cat had such pretty eyes and...

...

... Oh, whatever!

Being as quiet and non-threatening as he could, Cronus walked closer to the cat. It noticed him, and even though the boy was quiet, it still arched his back, its whole fur standing up, and its tail puffing. It didn't hiss, though, so Cronus took it as a good sign as he gently set his umbrella on the ground, making a shelter for the poor kitty, before stepping back, his cloak protecting both his head and his supplies now. The cat blinked up at him, its fur no longer up but tail still puffed, as it cautiously walked until the umbrella was protecting it, its red eyes never leaving the boy, suspicious. Cronus simply offered it a small smile, nodding to himself before holding his cloak tighter around himself as he walked away.

He wasn't even ten steps away when a small voice shouted after him.

"Hey!" it said. It was a boyish voice, and as he turned around, was to find not the cat, but a boy with cat ears and a tail, holding his umbrella. The boy was around his age, only shorter, and he wore an oversized red sweater. He had wild black hair, just like the cat did, and his eyes...

They were the same pretty red eyes the cat had.

"Hey, wait up!" the boy shouted yet again, walking closer to him until they were right in front of each other. "What's your name?" he asked, blinking his curious red eyes up at him.

"I- I'm Cronus." the wizard blinked, feeling blood rushing at his face. "W-what's yours?"

The boy lit up. "I'm Kankri!" he said, cheerful. "Thank you for giving me your umbrella, it was really nice of you!"

"Y-you're welcome..."

"But... I think you should keep it, though!" the cat-boy continued. "It's a really nice umbrella. Maybe I can walk you home and wait there with you until the rain wears off?"

"I wouldn't mind that..." he blushed more, fiddling with his sleeves. "I hafta tell my Master, though. Or he'll get mad."

"What would he be mad about?" he blinked those pretty red eyes once again, his tail flickering behind him "We're friends now, aren't we? What master would be mad at his pupil having a friend?"

Cronus bit his lower lip, nervous. "I-I guess we can go and ask him..." he said.

Kankri lit up once more.

"Good, let's go!" he exclaimed, grabbing Cronus' arm and starting to walk on the direction Cronus had been following before.

When faced with his pupil and a soaking-wet cat boy, all reaction Eridan demonstrated was shrug it off and ask for his supplies, right before giving Cronus a break day. After all, he thought, there is a reason wizards and witches keep black cats around; if you do something for them, they might give you something as well. And Kankri had given Cronus something he needed.

A friend.


End file.
